Dos son compañía, cinco ya es pasarse
by Itara
Summary: Itachi y Deidara vuelven a la facultad tras cuatro meses de vacaciones, pero el reencuentro con sus amigos les pondrá en un compromiso. Pareja: ItaDei; AU


**¡Hola! Cuánto tiempo hace que no me pasaba por aquí! Esta vez traigo un fic que he decidido dividir en dos partes y que se sitúa en pleno inicio del curso, vamos, actual, jeje.**

**Querría aportar este fic a la página ItaDei del Facebook, que han dedicado el mes de septiembre a aportar muchísimas cosas de la pareja. A tods aquellos que no están inscritos, que lo hagan, que hay muchas cosas suyas!**

**Bueno, ahora sí, os dejo con el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero que os guste.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dos son compañía, cinco ya es pasarse<strong>

Por fin llegó el temido -para unos- y odiado -para otros- comienzo del curso universitario. Ni siquiera el tiempo veraniego acompañaba a ello, pero a los estudiantes no les quedaba otra que ignorar todo a su alrededor y centrarse en su nueva tarea académica. Resultaba deprimente comprobar cómo el tren se llenaba de jóvenes con mochilas, todos con un mismo destino, mientras afuera los niños seguían disfrutando de unos días más de libertad. Definitivamente, era injusto que los mayores comenzasen las clases antes que los más pequeños.

Ya en el tren, de camino a la facultad, los muchachos revisaban si llevaban todo lo necesario o escuchaban tranquilamente la música de su reproductor. Tampoco era necesario agobiarse desde el primer día. Sin embargo, al final del vagón, una pareja formada por un rubio y un moreno charlaba animadamente ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

- Ya verás este curso lo divertido que va a ser –dijo Deidara, sonriente- Dentro de las posibilidades que nos ofertaban había asignaturas que merecían la pena. ¡Hasta tenemos una dedicada al arte, uhn!

Itachi rodó los ojos. Todo lo relacionado con el arte siempre conseguía sacarle esa sonrisa tan dulce a su chico.

- Se nota que tienes ganas de empezar –comentó sin sentir el mismo júbilo a ese respecto.

- ¡Sí! –exclamó con convicción- Estoy deseando llegar y ver a todos de nuevo. Tenemos que aprovechar este año al máximo, uhn!

A los pocos minutos, la femenina voz que anunciaba las paradas indicó que estaban a punto de llegar a su destino. Cuando el tren paró, la pareja salió y subió las escaleras hasta la superficie, donde vieron a una multitud de chicos y chicas en pequeños grupos hablando amigablemente y sin preocupaciones. Era lo que tenía el principio de curso. Todos tenían que contarse el intenso verano que cada uno había vivido. Al entrar al gran edificio, Itachi sacó un papel donde tenía impreso el horario y la clase a la que debían acudir.

- Tenemos que ir a la 006 –anunció.

Caminando por los pasillos vieron que nada había cambiado. Éstos seguían igual que antes. Incluso las manchas de pisadas de las paredes continuaban en su sitio, aún sin limpiar. Nadie diría que habían pasado cuatro meses desde que se fueron de vacaciones. A la vuelta de la esquina encontraron su aula y entraron, mirando en cada rincón, buscando algún lugar cómodo donde poder sentarse.

- ¡Ya está aquí la parejita! –exclamó un muchacho de pelo blanco.

El Uchiha y Deidara giraron automáticamente la cabeza hacia el lugar de donde procedía la voz.

- Hidan, dilo más alto –ironizó el chico pelirrojo que había a su lado- Creo que los del segundo piso aún no se han enterado.

- ¡Sasori! – grito Deidara, abalanzándose sobre su amigo y dándole un cálido abrazo.

El moreno no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, molesto. No se lo había dicho a su chico, pero lo cierto era que no toleraba muy bien el trato tan cariñoso que el rubio daba a su mejor amigo. Le sacaba de sus casillas, y por eso prefería mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué pasa, Uchiha? Tan frío como siempre, por lo que veo. Ni el calor del verano te ha derretido siquiera un poco –rió un muchacho a sus espaldas.

- Y me lo dice el tío que se ducha con agua fría incluso en invierno –habló mientras se giraba para encontrarse con su amigo- ¿Qué tal, Kisame?- preguntó al tiempo que le tendía la mano.

Tras los típicos saludos, el grupo de amigos eligió un buen sitio donde poder hablar tranquilamente sin que el profesor de turno les molestase. Total, eran presentaciones y no iban a hacer nada importante. Lo primordial en ese momento era ponerse al día.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Hidan al rubio con tono pícaro- ¿Qué tal con el Uchiha? ¿Es bueno?

- Claro que es bueno –dijo automáticamente- Ya lo sabes, no haría daño ni a una mosca, uhn!

Deidara le devolvió la mirada con franqueza, sin acabar de comprender a qué venía esa pregunta tan estúpida. A fin de cuentas, el peliblanco conocía tan bien como él mismo al Uchiha, y sabía cómo era con la gente que le importaba. Sin embargo, Hidan sonrió con malicia. Había olvidado lo ingenuo que podía llegar a ser su amigo.

- Con que es bueno, ¿eh? –comentó con tono sugerente- Es bueno saber que no te deja insatisfecho.

Deidara frunció el ceño ante el comentario. Al parecer, seguía sin entender a qué se refería. Itachi, por su parte, observaba la situación con mucha cautela. Sabía perfectamente el camino que estaba tomando la conversación, pero no sentía ninguna gana de participar en ella. No había nada peor que seguirle la corriente al peliblanco. Así que, decidió, sería mejor pasarlo por alto. Antes o después se cansaría y sacaría algún otro tema con el que entretenerse. Todo era cuestión de tiempo. Sin embargo, otro de los chicos creyó que no sería tan fácil, por lo que decidió ayudar al rubio.

- Se refiere al sexo –le explicó Sasori al ojiazul, quien se ruborizó.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el grupo, dejando que la voz del profesor llenase el aula por completo. Cuando por fin reaccionaron, Hidan fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿No me digas que aún no lo habéis hecho? – cuestionó anonadado.

Sin previo aviso estalló en carcajadas, sobresaltando a todos. Incluso el profesor se detuvo a mitad de su explicación y le miró con el ceño fruncido, a la espera de que su escandalosa risa cesase. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Hidan contuvo su histérico ataque. Las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por sus mejillas.

- Por Jashin-sama, no lo creía posible –dijo aún con los espasmos del sofoco- En cualquier caso, Kisame, me debes 50 ryos.

- Oh, venga ya. Al final apostamos 20, ¿no te acuerdas?

- De eso nada. Quedamos en que serían 50. Así que no te rajes –le acusó el peliblanco.

- ¿De qué habláis? –preguntó el rubio en voz baja. Volvía a sentirse tan perdido como antes.

Sasori se removió en su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante, metiéndose nuevamente en la conversación.

- Os advertí que no era buena idea –susurró en voz baja para que nadie más le escuchase.

Antes de que nadie pudiese replicar Itachi miró a Hidan y Kisame con los ojos entrecerrados, amenazador. Deidara les observaba sin entender nada.

- Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó de nuevo con impaciencia.

- Estos dos idiotas –dijo Sasori con tranquilidad al tiempo que señalaba al peliblanco y al moreno con un lánguido movimiento de la mano- apostaron si seríais capaces o no de acostaros en el verano.

El menor se quedó helado, mirando de uno en uno a sus compañeros, sin acabar de creerse lo que su amigo le acababa de decir.

- Oh, ¡venga ya! Tampoco es para tanto – se defendió Hidan- Cuando nos dijisteis que estabais saliendo fue un auténtico bombazo. Era lógico que hablásemos de ello, ¿a que sí, Kisame?

- Lo cierto es que sí –coincidió el moreno- Además, estáis a punto de hacer un año –añadió mirando a los dos miembros de la pareja- Suponíamos que aprovecharíais el verano para dar el siguiente paso –se encogió de hombros, sin darle mayor importancia.

Deidara intentó hablar para defenderse, pero se encontraba tan asombrado que no pudo. Lo cierto era que los chicos tenían razón. Aunque no fuese de su incumbencia, sonaba lógico que hubiesen pensado en ello. Pero él ni siquiera había tenido en cuenta ese tema. Miró en silencio a su novio, con la culpabilidad reflejada en sus ojos. Una intensa sensación de vergüenza le invadió, obligándole a bajar la cabeza, completamente ruborizado. Sasori, que se encontraba sentado a su lado, palmeó su espalda con dulzura.

- Pasa de estos dos, Dei –dijo en tono meloso- Tampoco es tan importante que no hayáis podido hacerlo. Tenéis mucho tiempo por delante para ello.

- Es cierto –dijo Kisame a modo de apoyo- No es algo tan importante.

- ¡Claro que es importante! –rebatió Hidan, escandalizado- ¡Eso es lo mejor de tener pareja!

- Pero es distinto en su caso –indicó Sasori refiriéndose a su amigo y al Uchiha.

- Exacto –concordó el de dientes afilados- No es lo mismo lanzarte al sexo cuando eres un chico y sabes que te va a tocar ser el pasivo.

Deidara abrió los ojos al máximo y dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones de golpe. De pronto todo tenía sentido. Sin embargo habían malinterpretado por completo su reacción. Quería hablar y explicárselo, decirles que él ni siquiera se había planteado ese punto en su relación con Itachi. Pero la conversación se sucedía a una velocidad imposible como para que pudiese encontrar el momento de participar. No obstante, Itachi se anticipó.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que Deidara sea el pasivo de la relación? – su mirada era tan afilada como sus palabras.

Todos se callaron de inmediato, con una conmoción visible en sus rostros. Observaron en silencio a Deidara, quien tenía las mejillas ardiendo. Era imposible que…

- ¿Estás insinuando que…? –empezó Hidan.

- Estoy insinuando que eso no os concierne –le cortó el Uchiha con tono serio- Ese es un asunto que sólo nos incumbe a Deidara y a mí. Al igual que el tema de la virginidad –continuó sin darles tiempo a que replicasen- No es asunto vuestro si la perdemos o la dejamos de perder. Eso sólo dependerá de nosotros. Así que, manteneos al margen de nuestros asuntos de pareja. Y si lo pensáis, al menos tened el sentido común de no decirlo delante nuestro. ¿Queda claro?

Los tres chicos asintieron en silencio, al tiempo que Deidara le observaba agradecido. Todos sabían, incluido Itachi, que eso sólo serviría para amedrentarlos durante un tiempo, una semana como mucho. Pero menos era nada. Además, el curso acababa de empezar. El peliblanco sonrió con autosuficiencia ante ese pensamiento. Aún quedaba mucho tiempo por delante para poder molestar a los dos tórtolos. Y, tenía seguro, que lo haría hasta el último día de clase.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? Espero saber vuestra opinión :P<strong>

**¡Saludos y nos leemos en el capítulo 2!**


End file.
